Itch
by zutara-is-evil-kataang-rules
Summary: Not all itches have to be physical. Not all itches can be easily soothed. I have that kind of itch. Katara's P.O.V, Kataang, Mild T


Itch

Itch 

This one-shot is going to make me sound crazy. Sorry about that. It might not make sense for a while. Lol.

Disclaimer: I own Avatar; the last Airbender! That's why I'm writing a FAN fiction…

Itch

Not all itches have to be physical. Not all itches can be easily soothed. I have that kind of itch.

Now, don't get me wrong, I _love_ this itch; this wonderful, amazing itch that also, unfortunately, drives me insane.

I'm not insane, even if I sometimes feel like it. No, I'm totally sane… most of the time.

Right now, you must be pretty confused about what I'm talking about, so please, let me clarify.

I don't know exactly when this itch started; though I estimate it to be sometime around the time I met _him_.However, I didn't understand it or recognize it until a year or so after that strange meeting.

If you haven't guessed already, _he_ is the cause of this fantastic itch.

Who is _he_, you ask? Well, _he's_ none other than the saviour of the world; none other than the conqueror of a war that lasted 100 years; none other than my best friend.

Now you see my problem.

He's this _amazing _guy, the Avatar, Aang. Just saying his name makes my heart go mad!

Well, maybe I'm not so sane after all.

But anyway, I don't think I have a chance, I mean, Aang's the _Avatar_, and who am I but a Water Tribe peasant…

Even though I helped in the "war effort", I'm still just a regular, ordinary girl from the South Pole. And then there's Aang, who has as many fan girls as he wants by his side.

You may ask, then, why am I being like this? He's still my best friend after all.

And I'll answer you by saying this one last thing: Just because someone is your best friend, it doesn't mean they have romantic feelings for you.

I know Aang doesn't see me as a "peasant"; he sees me as Katara, as _me_; and I don't see him as "The Avatar", I see him as _Aang_ most of the time. It's hard to forget that he's the Avatar, what with his fan-club and such.

I know I shouldn't be so insecure about the whole thing, but really, step into my shoes for a moment; your best friend is the Avatar, who you happen to have fallen in love with, he has many girls chasing after him who shoot you "dagger eyes" whenever you go near him, he dances with the richest, most beautiful girls you could imagine; daughters of kings, or other leaders of the nations, rich families, any high-class girl. And then there's you; just some girl from the Water Tribe. You wouldn't feel so secure about his feelings toward you now, would you?

I didn't think so.

This itch, though, it's so hard to explain; it's like an addiction, but worse. Some types of addictions can be cured with time and patience. What I have is like a _need_ for him. It's like I can't breathe when he's here and can't breathe when he's away from me… I need him like I need life.

I can't live without him. I _want_ to know if he can cure me, if he can let me live without this itch. I wonder what it will be like when I finally tell him. I wonder if the itch will go away completely, just dull, or get even worse.

Now, the itch is so bad that I'm ready to throw myself at him whenever he comes into a room, which is an urge I try so very hard to fight.

Sokka has noticed. He wants me to speak to Aang, to tell him how I feel. And you know what? I think I just might; anything to make me feel sane again!

I thought I could live with this itch. I tried to move on, to ignore it, but that wouldn't work… I guess that means it's time for option three; I'm just going to have to tell him.

I can honestly tell you that I am not looking forward to this confession. Think of what would happen if he doesn't reciprocate my feelings. My whole would be gone; just like that. Of course, I'd still live, breathe and eat, but I would just feel like an empty shell, hollow.

Now you know why I'm like this. I'm so frightened to tell him, yet frightened not to. Despite the fact that I'm seventeen years old, I've never been in this type of situation before. Let me tell you one thing, it's exceedingly nerve wracking!

Aang is only fifteen; just two years younger than me. And yet another reason I scold myself for loving him. But then again, age shouldn't matter.

For every argument I come up with against telling Aang my feelings, I find one to contradict that thought.

I really don't know what to do; it's not like I have a mother to talk to. The only person I could speak to about this would be Aang, but that defeats the entire purpose.

He's in a meeting with the leaders of the world right now. He asked me, Sokka, and Toph to come along. Sokka and Toph decided to go, but I denied, knowing that I'd probably maul him, push him into a corner, and then kiss him stupid… I know how long these meetings can last.

Just being in the same room with him creates this electricity. I can't explain it, but it feels amazing, like I'm drawn to him. It makes me want to reach out and touch him. I'm sure he wouldn't mind, but it probably wouldn't mean the same thing to him as it would to me.

Night-time is the worst, having nothing to distract me. All I think about is him. Some nights, I get very little sleep. Other nights, when I do sleep, I dream about him. It's ridiculous.

The dreams are very… _mature. _I never thought that I had much of an imagination, but apparently, I have a very… _detailed_ imagination. It just seems so real; when I wake up, I usually expect him to be there beside me, naked. He never is, of course, but you can't blame a girl for dreaming.

You may think I'm disgusting for lusting after my best friend like this, but trust me; you don't know the _half_ of it. You don't know that I feel dirty all the time for having such thoughts.

While I've been sitting here, thinking, he probably got bored of the meeting and made some sort of excuse to escape. I know what he's like… I'm painfully aware of everything he does.

Right now, he'll probably be walking along a corridor in this very palace, trying to find his room. He'll get lost and will end up asking a maid, who will get all flustered by his smooth voice and delicate eyes. She will stutter out directions and he'll smile in some sort of epic way and will say his thanks and she will probably faint. Aang will then find his room and collapse on his bed. He might dream about a girl; someone I don't know. No matter how much I know about him, I'll never know what goes on inside that head of his.

Itch

(Switching to third person POV)

In the Fire Lord's Palace, Aang rushed down a corridor. Thankfully, at least one of the servants knew where her bedroom was.

"_This place is too big." _Aang mused to himself. _"Zuko really doesn't need this much space."_

Finally, he found an innocent looking door and halted. This was the door that held his destiny, or so he hoped.

He knocked on the door swiftly, gaining a soft reply of, "Who is it?"

The palms of his hands became suddenly sweaty.

"I-it's me, Katara."

A noise that sounded like fumbling came from inside.

"O-oh, I'm coming! Just a second!" was Katara's reply.

The door opened fast and Katara came into Aang's view.

Aang gulped.

"_Will she always have this effect on me?"_ he considered while taking in her appearance.

It was amazing how even though Katara wore simple garb, she still looked… there's just no other word for it; _spectacular_.

"Um, hi…" Aang said shyly, mentally slapping himself. _"That was a dumb way to start a confession of love!"_

Katara giggled a nervous, though slightly hysterical, laugh.

"Hi Aang, want to come in?" she asked him. It was a simple question, though Aang still found himself too flustered to respond right away. It was silly, really. After all, they were best friends. They should be able to speak to each other, right?

Finally finding his voice, he responded, "Sure… thanks Katara." she smiled at him as he walked in and took a seat by her bed, trying to look around discreetly.

"How was the meeting?" Katara questioned.

"Fine; it was just very boring. I-I actually snuck out early." he sheepishly admitted.

Katara laughed, greatly enjoying being in his company. The itch she felt was _incredible. _

Little did she know that Aang was just as _itchy_ as she was… little did she know that he felt the same electricity between them… little did she know that he was as madly in love with her, just as she was with him.

There was an awkward silence as they both tried _so_ _hard _to stop themselves from quenching this insanely annoying, fantastic, _itch_…

It didn't last for too much longer; Katara was the first one to break. Just as Aang was about to rupture the silence, she swooped down and kissed him fully on the lips; quite hard, too.

As Katara was about to pull away and apologize for her rash behaviour, Aang started to move his lips with hers and placed his hand at the back of her head. Katara was quick to recover and matched his enthusiasm.She pulled him over to the bed, still in mid-kiss, and pushed him down onto the duck feather mattress with a strength that could have only been fuelled by lust..

It was in this tangle of limbs, still fully clothed, that an equal confession of love was pronounced.

I think it's safe to say that neither of them ever doubted the others feelings again.

Itch

I'd like to thank Summer Sweetheart for being the best Beta ever! My writing would be even worse (if possible) without her.


End file.
